This application claims the benefit of priority under 35 U.S.C. 119(e) of U.S. Provisional Application No. 61/210,546 filed on Mar. 20, 2009, entitled Geum Plant named ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geum plant, commonly named Avens, which is grown as an ornamental sub-shrub for garden and landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Geum chiloense×rivale from the family Rosaceae, and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’.
‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ is a hybrid seedling selection derived from the deliberate cross-pollination between a plant of Geum rivale (species, unpatented) as female parent and a plant of Geum chiloense ‘Mrs. Bradshaw’ (unpatented) as the male parent. The inventor conducted cross-pollination at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom.
Breeding began in 1998 when the inventor grew out the parents to flowering. Emasculating the flowers of Geum rivale, the inventor secured pollen from the flowers of Geum chiloense ‘Mrs. Bradshaw’ and with this pollen the inventor fertilized the flowers of Geum rivale. Resulting seed was collected from both parents and sown by the inventor in spring 1999. The inventor selected ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ from the resulting flowering progeny in summer 1999. Selection was based on the criteria of early flowering, long prolific bloom season, flower color, and flower aspect.
In regards to flower quantity, flower color, and bloom period there are no comparison plants known to the inventor. ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ is distinguishable from both parents by long bloom season, prolific flowering, and sterility. While both parents bear bristly fruit, ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ has not been found to produce fruit or seed during repeated observations.
‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ is distinguishable from the female parent by flower color and flower aspect. The female parent Geum rivale exhibits downward facing cream-yellow flowers.
‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ is distinguishable from the male parent by flower color, flower quantity, and flower form. The male parent Geum chiloense ‘Mrs. Bradshaw’ exhibits scarlet semi-double ruffled flowers.
‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ exhibits long floriferous bloom season, clumping habit, dark green foliage, and delicate orange-peach flowers that gradually fade with exposure to full sunlight. Flowers are single, facing upward and outward. Flowering season is from early spring to late fall. ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ reaches 90 cm. in height and 60 cm. in width at one year of age, and achieves a height of 130 cm. and a spread of 100 cm. at maturity. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 4. ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ is observed to be sterile, producing no fruit or seed.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ was accomplished in 2003. The inventor conducted the asexual propagation at the inventor's nursery in West Sussex, United Kingdom. The method used was division. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of ‘TOTALLY TANGERINE’ have been fixed, stable, uniform, and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.